greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Update Archive/54/2
Van Dam could see the Dwarf had good intentions, or at least was presenting himself as if he did. Warester Van Dam: I do my best work behind backs. I'm with you. Right now we're running out of time and we both need to get to the meeting. When you need to contact me or my organization open a scrying portal just like this one to the following coordinates. The Grand Master relayed the coordinates to the Dwarf. They were to a place that was not Ravenholdt proper, but that was secret and interceptable by Ravenholdt's scryers. They then relayed it to the Ops room at the Manor. This ensured safety and security, and prevented anyone from eavesdropping or tracing the communiqué through double-encoding. Warester Van Dam: I look forward to working with you. Farewell for now. The image dissipated and the conversation was over. Van Dam didn't trust the Dwarf. He suspected he was working with the pagans, and was going to need to see a tangible act from Skirvar before he would work with him. Perhaps the conference itself would provide that opportunity. _____________________________________________________________ Fenris Isle {Done with Timolas' permission} Warester jerked the rope connected to the grappling hook hard, forcing the couatl's nose downward. Thaumas Proudmoore: I think not! The King Admiral's hand began to bristle with magical energy. He was a spellcaster and could strike from a distance, and the devastating balls of energy would have likely caused severe damage to Warester had they not been expertly dodged. Warester Van Dam: I'm sensing some hostility here Thaumy. Without the aid of momentum, Van Dam threw himself from his dangling position and landed on the Couatl's back. A swift kick disoriented Thaumas and prevented him from focusing enough to cast his next spell. Warester drew his enormous dagger, the Fang of Korialstrasz, and it clashed with the King Admiral's own blade. Their duel had begun, a hundred feet above Fenris Keep. Thaumas Proudmoore: You'll find I'm no stranger to melee combat! Warester Van Dam: You might have picked up a move or two from all those years of Swashbuckling, but come on, I'm the Grand Master of Ravenholdt. One on one, you've got no chance. Thaumas Proudmoore: Good thing Iâ€™ve got them then. Van Dam turned just in time to avoid a lethal javelin hurled from another Kul'Tiras Couatl rider. And he wasn't alone, two more accompanied the new threat in an attack formation. Proudmoore must have had them lying in wait. In a split second, Van Dam knew what he needed to do. Warester Van Dam: Always an interruption. You'll have to excuse me. With a graceful leap, the Grandmaster took to the air. He landed on the back on the nearest Couatl, as it's rider whirled around to face him. While struggling with the man, he yelled tauntingly to his primary target. Warester Van Dam: What were you saying Thaumy? I think we got cut off. Thaumas Proudmoore: The only thing that's getting cut off is your head! Proudmoore, having regained his focus, again began channeling his magic. In his anger, he began casting missiles of potent energy towards his would-be assassin. Van Dam evaded them, and they connected squarely with the chest of the Couatl rider he was combating. The limp body fell off into the murky waters below. Warester Van Dam: Did you seriously just blast your own guy into the drink? That's beautiful. No wonder you couldn't even defeat a guy named Janice. Thaumas Proudmoore: His name is Janus, you bastard! You'll both have time to get acquainted soon, in the afterlife! Van Dam, now controlling the reigns, was forced to direct his flying sea-monster in a pattern of evasive maneuvers to avoid the furious spell-casting of Thaumas. He was also being assaulted by the two other riders, serious threats in their own right. He hoped his plan would work. The shrieks of pain he heard from the two pursuing creatures told him it had. It was music to his ears as the projectiles launched from the Ballistae of Faldren's ship tore into the couatls and ripped them from the sky. Van Dam had drawn the aerial battle close enough to the ship and taunted Thaumas enough to make him recklessly cast his spells. As expected, this created a light-show sufficient to draw the attention of the corsairs, and they did exactly as he anticipated. From the distance, Warester could see Faldren standing on deck, smiling. He gave a salute, and it was returned. Thaumas Proudmoore: DIE! Thaumas' next magical blast connected with Van Dam's couatl. The beast's underbelly exploded, and it was dead. Quickly and reactionary, the Grand Master dove for Thaumas' mount, but fell short. He was able to grab the still dangling grappling hook rope however, and he returned to the same position he was in at the beginning of their encounter. Thaumas Proudmoore: Going up? The King Admiral steered his beast up higher and higher, while Van Dam attempted to scale the rope again. They had gained substantial elevation in a short time. A fall from a height such as what they had reached into the water would have yielded the same results as hitting the ground would have, no matter how agile you were. Finally, Warester had reached the back of the beast. Warester Van Dam: Going down? The fierce leader of Kul'Tiras raised his blade for a a final lunge, but the Fang had already sunk deep into his body, it's point sticking out his back. Blood spilt from his mouth as he painfully tried to speak. Thaumas Proudmoore: But, cough, I am the son of the half-god Phorcys. cough... I am the chosen of Mnesthes, god of life and death. I was to be his herald, and bring him into to this world... Warester Van Dam: Well, I sent you to his world instead. With that, Van Dam removed his weapon from the its human sheath and delivered a straight kick that sent Thaumas plummeting into the darkness below. The proverbial head of the pagan snake had been severed. But it wasn't over. All hell was still breaking loose down below, with soldiers of all the representatives pouring into the keep and swarming all over the island. His allies, Relfthra and Menethil were still down there. He had to return. Taking the reigns, he directed the exhausted couatl into a nosedive, descending towards the island. As he got closer, he saw a contingent of Dalaran troops heading towards the keep's entrance. When close enough, he made a tuck-and-roll dismount and sent the creature, as a living missile, barreling through over a dozen soldiers, leaving disaster in it's wake. He needed to find his allies, and if need be, his enemies. Phorcys may have still been in the area, as might other pagan leaders. He needed to rendezvous with Alford, to make sure that he escaped safely to the Garamonde. If Relfhra was still there, he needed to converse with him about future plans as well. Admiral Faldren still waited for him, but he was not going to leave Fenris until the fighting was done,. not when so much power was concentrated in such a small locality. Category:UpdatesCategory:By Gurtogg_Bloodboil